The present disclosure relates to image reading devices and in particular relates to a technique of generating image data by reading document sheets loaded on a document loading table.
A generic image reading device is not able to simultaneously read a plurality of documents and thus in a situation in which the image reading device is already reading a document, it is necessary to wait until reading of the document is complete before inputting an instruction for reading another document. A document reading instruction is typically input through operation buttons provided on the image reading device. Therefore, a user inconveniently has to wait by the image reading device until a previously input document reading instruction is complete. In one example of an image reading device that has been proposed to tackle such inconvenience, separator sheets are loaded between different documents that are reading targets and image data of read document sheets is stored as a single file each time a separator sheet is read. Therefore, a user can cause an individual file to be stored for each document by loading separator sheets between the different documents. As a consequence, it is not necessary for the user to wait by the image reading device until a previously input document reading instruction is complete.